culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Please Mr. Postman
"Please Mr. Postman" is a song written by Georgia Dobbins, William Garrett, Freddie Gorman, Brian Holland, and Robert Bateman. It is the debut single by the Marvelettes for the Tamla (Motown) label, notable as the first Motown song to reach the number-one position on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 pop singles chart. The single achieved this position in late 1961; it hit number one on the R&B chart as well. "Please Mr. Postman" became a number-one hit again in early 1975 when the Carpenters' cover of the song reached the top position of the Billboard Hot 100. "Please Mr. Postman" has been covered several times, including a 1963 version by the English rock group the Beatles. The Marvelettes version Background In April 1961, the Marvelettes (then known as "The Marvels") arranged an audition for Berry Gordy's Tamla label. Marvels member Georgia Dobbins needed an original song for their audition, and got a blues song from her friend William Garrett, which she then reworked for the group. Dobbins left the group after the audition and was replaced, Gordy renamed the group and hired "Brianbert"—Brian Holland and Robert Bateman's songwriting partnership—to rework the song yet again. Freddie Gorman, another songwriting partner of Holland (before Holland became part of the Holland–Dozier–Holland team) was also involved in the final reworking. The Marvelettes recording features lead singer Gladys Horton hoping that the postman has brought her a letter from her boyfriend, who is away at war. Accompaniment is provided by the Funk Brothers, including Marvin Gaye on drums. The Marvelettes' version later appeared in a bar fight scene in the film Mean Streets (1973), directed by Martin Scorsese. Songwriting credits for "Please Mr. Postman" seem to have changed over the years. The original Tamla 45 single for the Marvelettes' version credits "Dobbins/Garett/Brianbert" as the songwriters, and credits "Brianbert" as producer. The original With the Beatles album cover credited it to just Brian Holland. The 1976 Beatles discography book All Together Now credits it to Holland, Bateman, and Berry Gordy. The 1992 Motown boxed set Hitsville USA: The Motown Singles Collection credits Dobbins, Garrett, Holland, Bateman, and Gorman as the composers. The Songwriters Hall of Fame credits "Please Mr. Postman" to just Holland, Bateman, and Gorman. EMI Music Publishing, the current music publisher of the song, list all five writers in their catalog. Personnel *Gladys Horton – Lead and background vocals *Wanda Young – Background vocals *Georgeanna Tillman – Background vocals *Wyanetta ("Juanita") Cowart – Background vocals *Katherine Anderson – Background vocals *The Funk Brothers – Instrumentation (including) **Marvin Gaye – Drums **Benny Benjamin – Drums **James Jamerson – Bass **Richard "Popcorn" Wylie – Piano **Eddie "Bongo" Brown – Percussion Chart performance The Beatles version | Recorded = 30 July 1963 EMI Studios, London | Genre = Rock and roll | Length = 2:36 | Label = Capitol 72133 (Canada) | Producer = George Martin | Misc = }} Background "Please Mr. Postman" was covered in a version by English rock group the Beatles on their With the Beatles album in the UK and on The Beatles Second Album in the US. Sung by John Lennon, their version reverses the genders. The song was produced by George Martin. The Beatles included "Please Mister Postman" as part of their live act in 1962, performing it regularly at the Cavern Club. By the time it was recorded for their second album, With The Beatles, it had been dropped from their set, and required some work in the studio to bring it up to an acceptable standard. Ian MacDonald criticised their version for having a "wall of sound" and for a "general airlessness." Personnel *John Lennon – double-tracked lead vocal, rhythm guitar, handclapping *Paul McCartney – backing vocal, bass, handclapping *George Harrison – backing vocal, lead guitar, handclapping *Ringo Starr – drums, cowbell, handclapping *George Martin – producer *Norman Smith – engineer :The Beatles personnel per MacDonald The Carpenters version Background A hit cover of "Please Mr. Postman" was recorded by the Carpenters, whose version took the song again to number one on the Billboard Hot 100 chart in early 1975. The Carpenters' version resembles an old 1950s rock & roll song. The single was released in late 1974, reached number one on both the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and Easy Listening charts in January 1975, and was the duo's 12th million-selling single gold record. The corresponding Horizon album was belatedly released in June 1975 and went Platinum. The Carpenters' cover version was also sampled by rapper Juelz Santana for his single "Oh Yes". It is used by the Rob, Arnie and Dawn Show to introduce their Listener Mail segment, and was sung by the presenters of British Saturday morning show SMTV Live to introduce the mailbag section. Music video A music video of the song, filmed in Disneyland, can be found on the DVD Gold: Greatest Hits (released in 2002), originally packaged as Yesterday Once More (released on VHS and LaserDisc in 1985). Personnel *Karen Carpenter – lead and backing vocals, drums *Richard Carpenter – backing vocals, piano, orchestration *Joe Osborn – bass guitar *Tony Peluso – guitar *Bob Messenger – tenor saxophone *Doug Strawn – baritone saxophone *Uncredited – castanets, tubular bells Chart performance The Saturdays version Background This version of the song was performed by The Saturdays and it was a song for the film Postman Pat: The Movie. Personnel * Frankie Bridge * Una Foden * Rochelle Humes * Mollie King * Vanessa White Other versions *The Pat Boone Family released their version of the song at approximately the same time as The Carpenters, resulting in both versions appearing simultaneously on the South African Hit Parade. *The Originals (the group of Freddie Gorman, who co-wrote the song) recorded a medley of the song in 1981, entitled "Waitin' on a Letter"/"Mr. Postman". The single, released on the independent Phase II label, proved to be the group's last chart appearance, making #74 on the US R&B Charts. The group would disband after one further single, a remake of their 1969 hit, "Baby, I'm for Real". See also *[[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1961|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1961]] *List of number-one R&B singles of 1961 (U.S.) *List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1970s *List of RPM number-one singles of 1975 *[[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1975|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1975]] *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1975 (U.S.) Notes External links * Category:Debut singles Category:1961 singles Category:1974 singles Category:The Marvelettes songs Category:The Beatles songs Category:The Carpenters songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Songs written by Brian Holland Category:Song recordings produced by George Martin Category:Songs written by Freddie Gorman Category:Tamla Records singles Category:A&M Records singles Category:Helen Shapiro songs Category:1961 songs Category:Songs written by Robert Bateman (songwriter) Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Polydor Records singles